


Saving Me

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america movies, iron man movies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Dark, Depressed Tony Stark, Jaded Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natalia Romanova, Psychological Horror, Serial Killer Bucky Barnes, Serial Killers, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs love, Tony Stark-centric, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, dub-con, future sexy times, mentions of torture, no non-con, overly affectionate psychopaths, psychological torment, suicidal Tony stark, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: Tony Stark has been betrayed by everyone he's ever loved or trusted.Bucky Barnes is a serial killer who only goes for high risk targets. He sets his sights on Tony who happens to be everything he never expected. [This work was inspired by an alternate universe head-cannon I found on tumblr by bloody-bee-tea / Ao3 syriala]





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning for suicidal thoughts and actions. Psychological torment. Mentions of torture. And the occasional overly affectionate psychopath. No Non-con though. Don't worry.)
> 
>  
> 
> Finally. It seemed he would catch a break.
> 
> The night that an all black leather clad stranger had yanked him into an alleyway and pressed a cold sharp blade to his throat, all Tony could think was “This is it. I’m about to be free.”
> 
> He should have known.
> 
> Nothing ever goes his way.

He was so tired. So very, very tired. It hurt so much just to continue to exist, yet there was a part of him that was too afraid to make it end himself.

Tony Stark was a man who had everything and nothing. He had the fame, the brains, the money, the good looks. But he was alone. 

Always alone. 

Everyone always left him. 

Betrayed him. 

It was a mystery to him as to why. It was the one question his genius mind just couldn’t fathom. What had he done so wrong that would warrant such utter agony?

He tries to be a good man. Tries to do what’s right. But nothing he does is any good.

The first person to betray him was the one person he would never expect it from. 

Rhodey.

Rhodey, who had spent years dealing with Tony’s bullshit.

Rhodey, who had stood beside him proudly even through his most idiotic moments.

Rhodey, who’s loyalty to the army was apparently stronger that his friendship to Tony.

The second, “No more weapons.” came out of his mouth, Rhodey had run for the hills. Turning his back on the genius.

It hurt so badly that Tony honestly believed he was going to die. The pain of losing one of the only family he had left burned him from the inside out. 

It had hurt more than anything he had ever felt.

More than the shrapnel that had imbedded itself into his leg from the detonation of his own bomb. 

More than the torture he had endured from the terrorist who had kidnapped him.

It hurt more than losing his own parents.

It still hurt.

—-

Next to leave was Pepper.

She had told him she couldn’t deal with it. With his insatiable need to get back the things that were taken from him and used to hurt innocent people.

Why couldn’t she see he was trying to do good? 

His invention of droids piloted by JARVIS to fly into the enemy territory and destroy what they had no right to posses was to keep them safe.

But she didn’t see it that way.

So she left.

—-

The next betrayal was the most life altering of them all.

His business partner, mentor, and replacement father had broken into his home, paralyzed him, and proceeded to brag about how Tony was naive to trust so easily. 

That it was him who had tried to have Tony killed. All because he wanted Tony’s company.

He told Tony how he had Howard and Maria killed, and then Edwin and Ana Jarvis. 

How he had Peggy Carter committed to an institution all so he could take custody of Tony. 

To keep the boy close and insure he would get the company when the boy die.

And then he had shot him in the chest and left him to die.

He was the one who cemented Tony’s distrust of anyone and everyone around him.

By the time Tony had turned twenty he was a jaded, angry, bitter young man. 

He shut himself away in his office or the lab, interacting only with JARVIS and his bots. The only beings who could never betray him.

-

Others had tried to get close. 

Others he had almost let them.

Like Steve. The sexy and down right adorable ex-soldier that Tony had met at a coffee shop on one of his extremely rare days out.

He was a beautiful and charming blond haired, blue eyed gentleman.  
The kind who opened doors and held out chairs.

Tony had fallen for him, and fallen hard.

Which made the crash so much more painful.

When he had caught Steve kissing some blond haired woman he had met at the art gallery where he worked, Tony’s heart was crushed.

When Steve told him that he was nothing more than an experiment to see what it was like to be with a man. That he never had any intention of staying with Tony, the genius’ heart had frozen over.

He should have known.  
How could he have been so stupid as to think anyone would want him.  
Want to stay with him. Be his and only his.

He should have known. 

There were more after that. He would spend years with someone before finally letting them in. And each time Tony would open himself up only to be let down and hurt again.

He was tired now.  
At only twenty-six he had already lived through enough pain and heartache to last fifty lifetimes.

Now he just wanted it to end.

—- 

And then finally. Finally. It seemed he would catch a break.

The night that an all black leather clad stranger had yanked him into an alleyway and pressed a cold sharp blade to his throat, all Tony could think was “This is it. I’m about to be free.”

He should have known.

Nothing ever goes his way.


	2. Apathy and Circus Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is just done with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying I know this took a long time but I've had a bad case of strep throat and stomach virus that's been going around. Safe to say I've been miserable.
> 
> So without further wait, here's the next chapter.

'Police confirm that there have been three new murders in the Manhattan area. Wealthy Entrepreneur Kevin McGarrath and his two body guards were all found dead just five minutes after leaving a charity banquet.  
Eyewitness reports claim only to have seen a shadow slink away from the scene. No ID could be confirmed. In other ne-'

Tony shuts the TV off with a huff.

Such trivial chatter was no concern to him. He didn't care about the affairs of others anymore. People die everyday, why should he worry about how or when or why?

It was ironic really.

His caring had led to his misery. He wanted so badly to stop people from dying, to get rid of his weapons so no one else would have to suffer.  
And yet here he was.  
Alone.  
Wondering how his mission to save innocents had turned him into an apathetic, miserable, lonely hermit.

It would be useless to sit here and try to analyse his situation and how it had become so bleak. All that led to was the long road of depression and three empty bottles of whiskey. 

A bored sigh left his mouth as he leant back in his desk chair and began to shift through his paper work. Usually this would be a job left up to his PA, but, Tony didn't trust him.

He was too friendly. Too loud. Clint Barton may have been helpful and seem to genuinely want to assist Tony, but the genius couldn't trust him. He refused to go through another 'Pepper Situation'.

"You know Mr. Stark, things would go a lot faster if you let me help." The blond in question said from his position in the chair across from Tony's desk. His posture was slouched and he appeared to be completely at ease, but Tony could see he was ready to move instantly if need be.

After Happy Hogan's resignation, and the escape of Obadiah Stane, Clint had willingly volunteered to be his new bodyguard. 

Apparently he had spent years in the special ops, doing things he wasn't allowed to talk about. Though he didn't seem to have any reservations for bragging about his time growing up in the circus.

What was Tony's life?

Guarded by a circus freak turned Black Op. What even?

Tony respected Clint's skills and ability to keep the genius from getting killed. That didn't mean he could trust him. He couldn't guarantee the other man would use those skills and abilities to protect him.

"I do not want nor require your help Barton. Thank you." Tony said, not even bothering to look up at the man in front of him.

Clint sighed through his nose, "I don't blame you for not trusting me you know." He starts off, "In all honesty I'm not big into trusting people either. So, how about we trust each other not to trust each other?"

Tony finally looks up at Barton, face blank before he leans back in his own chair and smiles slowly. The expression is dark and sarcastic.

"Agree to trust that we can't trust each other?"

Clint laughs before nodding, "Sure. You can trust that you can't trust me not to have your back. Which in turn, means you know I'll have it."

"You do realize that made absolutely no sense at all, correct?" The genius questions, merely raising an eyebrow as the ex-op laughs again.

"Of course it did!" He says, amused as he watches in triumph when Tony's lips actually twitch.  
Eight months and it was the fist time he'd seen even a shadow of genuine emotion in the other mans expression.

"I've got work to do Barton. Why don't you go home."

Clint stared at his boss like he'd grown a second head, "What kind of bodyguard would I be if I left you here, at night, alone?"

"The kind that doesn't get fired and ends up selling himself on the street." Tony says as he looks back down at his paper work.

Clint sighs dramatically. "Come on Mr. Stark, let me stick around. What if something happens to you?" He gasps dramatically, "What if you get kidnapped by some crazy person and sold as a sex slave!"

"Then you'll get a new job with a boss that actually gives a damn."

Clint stares for a long moment before he bursts out laughing, "That was awesome. Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Stark." He says before getting up and heading for the door. He pauses only for a moment before saying. "Be careful okay? Believe it or not, I actually do like you Mr. Stark."

Tony didn't believe him.  
He nodded anyway.

\----

It was late when Tony packed up his things and headed home.  
The sun had long been set by the time he exited the building, the streets practically deserted.

The few people milling about payed no attention as Tony passed them, all too concerned with their own lives and business.

Tony sighs and continues to walk, making his way to the parking garage. 

He was ready to get back to his apartment and crash. To crawl into his bed and curl up after a hot shower and try to ignore the empty ache that seemed to always take up residence in his chest when he was alone. He always felt so lonely and cold in his too big room, laying in his too big bed. 

Everything always seemed to be too big, or maybe he just felt too small...

Tony turned the corner that would lead him into the parking garage, feeling irritated that he had had to exit the building just to get there.

His mood had darkened considerably when he was told the elevator to the garage was out of order. He had decided to forgo the stairs, too exhausted both mentally and physically to drag his feet down step after step. 

It was just as well, he honestly didn't know if he had the strength to stop himself from just taking that shortcut straight to the bottom and become intimately acquainted with the concrete below.

So he had just decided to take the elevator to the lobby and make his way on foot. 

He was so close, just a few more steps and he would be there. The brunette had already reached his hand into his pocket, ready to fish out his keys to save that much more time when he was suddenly yanked into the side alley and slammed into the wall. 

He had just enough time to blink into focus before a very shiny, very sharp piece of metal was pressed against his throat.

Tony took a shallow breath before raising his eyes up to lock with two blue grey ones. The genius held the persons, man, defiantly a man's, gaze for what seemed a long moment before one word slipped out of his mouth, "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Next chapter is almost finished.


	3. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter reacts to Tony's lack of reaction. Clint proves where his loyalty lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while I know! I meant to have this up so long ago. I'm working on chapters for all my other stories at the moment as well so updates are going to be sporadic and random for a little bit.

The Soldier was excited, a twisted toothy grin breaking out beneath the black mask covering his lower face.

This was always his favourite part, the moment he enjoyed most. He loved to hear them beg. After weeks of tracking his targets and learning their daily rituals and normal schedules, this was the most gratifying moment.

It never got old either. Even after hearing the same phrases over and over again, 'Please don't' 'Why are you doing this?' 'Stop, please, stop it.' 'Don't kill me!'

Over and over he's heard his victims speak these words, cry them out just before he ends their lives forever. It's always so satisfying to watch these strong powerful people break down and beg like dogs. 

He loved it so much!

Any moment the man before him would do the same. Would tear up and start to sob. Would plead with The Soldier to spare him, to-

"Just do it. Please."

Wait.  
What?

That's not right...

"I would suggest you hurry up. I'm positive Barton's been waiting by my car this whole time. I won't scream. You don't even have to make it fast. Just do it."

The Soldier blinked, blue eyes filling with confusion then stunned disbelief. "W-what? The Hell?"  
He's so confused.  
This is not normal.  
This man is not normal.  
This man- was staring at him. 

He looked calm, almost expectant, like he was just waiting for the Soldier to slide that shiny piece of steel across his throat and let him bleed out on the concrete. 

"I know who you are. The Winter Soldier right? You've been going after wealthy businessmen and powerful people for two years now."

The Soldier stared back, his brows furrowed, not understand how this situation had gotten so turned around.  
"You want me to kill you?" He questions, disbelief colouring his words.

"I thought that was obvious." The short brunette answers in a dry tone of voice.  
"Like I said earlier. Barton is no doubt waiting for me at my car. Are you doing this or wh-"

"Mister Stark?" A voice calls from the parking garage, cutting Stark off and causing the Soldier to snap out of his confused thoughts.  
That must be the 'Barton waiting by the car'.

Making a split second decision The Soldier quickly slides his knife back into its holder before bringing his fist back and slamming it into his targets face, watching with a surprisingly uncomfortable feeling as the man's head slams into the wall behind him harshly, instantly knocking the billionaire out cold.

"Mister Stark!" The same voice shouts as a blond haired man steps into the alley, a gun drawn and aimed at The Soldier's head.

Winter quickly grabs the unconscious man and throws him over his shoulder, using him as a shield between himself and the blond gunman.

The other male curses before readjusting his gun to point at the Soldier's thigh. He knew he'd be able to hit an artery, but there was always the chance he'd hit his boss too.

A loud horn blares behind the gunman, distracting him for just a split second, enough time for The Soldier to disappear along with Tony Stark.

 

\-----

"FUCK!" Clint swears as he takes off down the alley, desperate to catch up with Mister Stark's abductor.

The sniper had sworn to protect his boss, had vowed to him just hours ago that he could trust Clint to be there, to keep him safe.

The blonde growls in frustration when he realises he's lost them. 

He had been honest earlier, he did truly care about the younger man, had wanted to keep him safe. But now, now he had failed him. Just like all those other assholes, Clint had let Mister Stark, had let Tony down.

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

He could actually feel the burning sensation of frustrated tear building up behind his eyes.

This bastard would pay.  
Clint would make sure of it.

If he had to crawl and claw his way through Hell itself he'd get his boss back.  
No one else was going to let the young man down.

\-----

'What the hell am I doing?'

Was one of the main thoughts going through the Soldier's mind as he set the unconscious body of his target into the back seat of his jeep.

This was not part of his plans, not his routine. 

He was supposed to just kill the guy, head home, watch a couple episodes of Face Off and go to bed. Then he'd wake up, switch on the news, and grin when his newest victim was splashed across every major station.

What the hell had possessed him to knock the guy out and bring him along? This wasn't him MO. 

But there was something in the smaller man's eyes. Something strange, like he was finally being given something he'd always wanted.

But it was cold as well, hollow and dark. Something hauntingly beautiful.

The Soldier looked in his rear view mirror at the silent, still form of Tony Stark.

This was a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Winter kidnapped Tony! Clint totally cares about his boss! At least someone finally does...


	4. Natalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in an unfamiliar place with some surprising company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile guys. I'm finally starting to break through my writers block! I'm working hard to update my other stories as well as working on my new TLoU Avengers Crossover fic.

If there was one thing Tony was absolutely sure of as he began to wake, it was that he had the absolute worst headache he'd ever experienced. Worst than that time after Jarvis died and he spent a whole week binge drinking his weight in whiskey. The press had had a field day with that one.  **Tony Stark Committed to Hospital Due to Severe Alcohol Poisoning.** The Board of Directors had not been impressed.

It seemed his entire life was filled with disappointment. Disappointment from the Board, disappointment from Rhodey, Pepper... Anyone who mattered... That's all Tony was. A disappointment. He couldn't even be murdered right.

Oh wait.

Right.

Murdered.

That murderer.

He heard a groan and felt his body shift before there was a presser on him, stilling his body. He realized he was the one groaning, and someone was holding him down. He didn't want to struggle, he just wanted to sleep off this headache. Unfortunately for him, a gentle yet insistent voice had other plans.

"Jeeze Yasha, you think you could have hit him any harder?"

"Considering I was going to kill him, I think it's just fine."

There was a huff before the first voice spoke again, "You would."

Tony felt something cold press against his forehead and gentle fingers run through his hair. He hadn't experienced anything like this since Ana died.

"Damn. He's just a kid..." The first voice said again. Through the throbbing pain in his cranium Tony could make out that it was unmistakably female.

Oh no, Clint was right. He's going to be made into a sex slave. There was a soft laugh coming from his side as the fingers still in his hair shifted to gently probe at the back of his skull.

"We're not turning you into a sex slave." The female voice answered, apologizing when Tony flinched, her finger coming into contact with a particularly sensive spot. "Well, at least I'm not."

Tony groaned again, realizing he had voiced his thoughts aloud. He was nervous and in pain, and why wouldn't someone just kill him already?

Slowly his eyes opened, his sight blurry and unfocused as he tried to make out his surroundings. His eyes slowly landed on a slim figure seated beside him, flaming red hair framing a delicate yet fierce face.

"Pepper..." Tony says quietly, wondering why his former PA would be sitting beside him when she left him all alone and- oh... Oh. That was not Pepper.

"I'm Natalia." She tells him, a small smile on her lips as she quirks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I'll let the confusion slide considering the knock you took to the head."

"How generous..." He mumbled, wincing at the sharp pang that rings through his brain. "Why is the light so loud?"

Natalia tsks in sympathy as she picks up the cloth from Tony's forehead, rewetting it before setting it back across his brow. "That would be your concussion."

Tony sighs, his life is just one big issue after the next. 

"Don't worry, it'll go away soon." She soothes, reaching behind her and grabbing a bottle of water and a smaller bottle of pills. "This'll help."

Tony stared at the offerings for a long moment, trying to comprehend what was going on. No one was ever this kind to him. No one ever did anything for him, especially if it pertained to Tony's well-being.

He wondered if it was a trick, a ploy to lure him in and then they would dump him in a ditch somewhere and-

"All that thinking you're doing isn't going to help your headache." Natalia told him as she uncapped the smaller bottle and poured out two pills. "And don't worry. It's just Tylenol."

Resigning himself to his fate Tony took the pills and water bottle, downing the medication before taking a swallow of water.

The tiny movements it caused felt agonizing but at least he could expect some relief after the drugs began to kick in.

"You're not very trusting are you?" The red head questioned.

"I didn't realize it was customary to trust your kidnappers." Tony croaked in reply.

Natalia chuckled, "I see your point." she answered before turning to look behind her. "Why are you just standing there? I told you to go get ice."

"I'm not your maid." A smooth, slightly accented voice said from behind Natalia.

"And I'm not a nurse Yasha, yet here I am. Now go."

Tony heard a scoff and shuffle before a tall, dark haired man walked out of the room. Oh, so his would be murderer had been there the whole time... Way to go Tony, you've really done it this time.

Briefly he wondered what Clint would think. The former circus brat waiting by his car to make sure he got there safely. As soon as the thought began Tony dismissed it. Why should he worry about how Barton was doing?

"Don't worry сла́дкий. Everything's going to be okay." Natalia tells him softly. She couldn't believe Yasha had actually gone after Stark. He was just so young.

"I promise." She adds as she runs her fingers through his soft curly locks. She wouldn't let Yasha hurt this boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сла́дкий = Sweetie/honey
> 
> Yay! Someone else cares!!!
> 
> I am aware that Natasha is out of character but this is an AU. So she's a lot more compassionate. She's been hurt a lot by people and hates to see others who are innocent hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I do so hope you enjoyed it and please let me know how it was.


End file.
